muppetsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Big Muppet Movie: Japan Scenes/Scene 3
Japan the Muppets watch the TV. :Voice: Are you tired of the same old Grand Canyon? :TV Dad: Here we are, kids, the Grand Canyon. :TV Girl: It’s so old and boring. I want a new one. Now! :Mika Yamamoto: Hello. I’m Mika Yamamoto. Japan Press has lost its credibility so it's borrowing some of mine. :TV Boy: Tousle my hair, Mrs. Yamamoto. :Mika Yamamoto: Sure thing, son. Now, I’m pleased to tell you all about the New Grand Canyon. Coming this weekend. It's east of Shelbyville and south of Capitol City. :Miss Piggy: That's where Seattle is! :Mika Yamamoto: It’s nowhere near where anything is or ever was. This is Mika Yamamoto, saying: lf you're going to pick a government to trust, why not this one? :Gonzo: Did you see that? :Miss Piggy: Yes, they're going to destroy Seattle. :Miss Piggy: But we're going to stop them. Kermit, get your clothes on. Fozzie? :Fozzie: I’m happy here. Screw Seattle! :Miss Piggy: I can't believe you'd say something so selfish. :Fozzie: Piggy, those people chased us with pitchforks and torches. :Rowlf: Torches! At 4 in the afternoon! :Miss Piggy: It was 7 at night. :Fozzie: It was during Hollywood access. :Miss Piggy: Which is on at 4 and 7. :Kermit: Fozz, how can you turn your back on everyone who loved us? :Gonzo: Bert and Ernie helped when we were in trouble. :Fozzie: Who cares what they did? They're not your brothers. :Gonzo: I wish they were. :Fozzie: You don't mean that. You worship me. :shows he designed Bert and Ernie. :Gonzo: Oh, yeah? Look what I did to your picture. Look at it. How-dilly-doo-dilly. How-dilly-doo-dilly. :Fozzie: Why, you little! l'll strangle-angle you! :strangles Bart and Miss Piggy interrupts and gives Kermit her hand. :Gonzo: Diddily-diddily. :Miss Piggy: Gonzo, stop it! Leave this to me. Kermit... in every marriage, you get one chance to say: "l need you to do this with me." :Fozzie: That is the stupidest thing i've ever heard. :Miss Piggy: Fozzie Bear! :Gonzo: We're saving Seattle! :Fozzie: Listen to me, all of you. We are staying. We have a great life in Japan and we're never going back to America again. :leaves the house and the rest of the Muppets are looking out and Gonzo tries to show the picture at Bert and Ernie for him. :Fozzie: I have spoken! :visits Hanafuda Sushi! and plays Super Mario 64. :Fozzie: Well, I guess live let her worry about me long enough. :lifts home and discovers that the house is empty. :Fozzie: Guys? :finds a letter from Miss Piggy and reads it. :Miss Piggy: Dear Fozzie, I've always stood up for you. When people point out your flaws Kermit always says: Well. sometimes you have to stand back to appreciate a work of art. :laughs. :Fozzie: Way back. :Miss Piggy: Lately. what's keeping us together is my ability to overlook everything you do. And I overlook these things because.... :Fozzie: Because? :Miss Piggy: Well. that's the thing. I just don't know how to finish that sentence anymore. So I’m leaving with the kids to help Seattle and we're never coming back. Goodbye. Miss Piggy. :leaves the house. :Fozzie: Guys? :faints. Sign saying "To be continued" "Immediately" appears. Fozzie lies in the ground where a panda bear going to attack him but is frightened by Rowlf, who takes care of Fozzie. The rest of the Muppets are on a train.